


A First Time on the Great Sea

by BEWD4133



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Teen Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: After years of sailing the seas together, Link and Tetra are finally ready to take that next step in their relationship together, but, as with everything else since they first met, it's an adventure beyond what either of them would have ever anticipated. Especially for the heir to the title of Princess Zelda who doesn't quite realize the true strength of the legendary Hero.





	A First Time on the Great Sea

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this on other sites in the past, I am the original author reposting it here

Waves rolled and seagulls cawed. Sunset had arrived on the dock. There wasn't anything particularly special about this particular evening, but it was an enjoyable sight nonetheless. Link and Tetra had managed to secure themselves some alone time to watch the dusk, but the creeping darkness had started planting ideas in Tetra's mind instead.

"So Link, are you ready for some more of that tonight?" Tetra rubbed up against him while wrapped around his arm, "The crew is in town, It's just the two of us..."

After years of on and off cuddling and teasing, Link and Tetra's relationship had finally started to really manifest on a physical level. They had each bloomed in their own ways, but, for an unrestrained spirit like Tetra's, little was off limits and stealing bases was no problem for her on the way home.

"Of course I want to..." Link swallowed nervously. Her warm, smooth skin brushing up with him made coherent thought quite the challenge indeed, "I'm just starting to wonder about how far we're taking this. I mean last time I actually felt your... you know..."

"And did you like it?" she asked in a soft yet almost threatening way.

"I loved it," he answered sincerely, "but..."

"That's all you needed to say," Tetra prevented him from speaking any further, "Let's go!"

The pirate hauled her hero off to her room and shut the door. A devious expression covered her face as she tackled him onto her bed. Having a guy pinned underneath her was nothing new for Tetra, but Link presented a possibility for her much more enticing than mere treasure. The thought got her so hot that she immediately had to discard her jacket before going to town on him.

As usual, it all started with a kiss but, almost instantly, Tetra had started tugging at his shirt to get it off. After what happened last time, she had to see that wonderful upper body of his again. Once he complied, she went in for the serious contact. Her hands started rubbing him all over when their lips came back together. While Tetra was having fun with his torso, Link enjoyed the scent that came from having her so close to him. The incredible tension between them only amplified the longer this went on. Last time they went this far, they were interrupted by a late knock on the door, but the odds of that happening here were nearly zero. Little by little their inhibitions were whittled away until Link made the next move without even thinking by clutching onto her shirt. He froze in horror when he realized what he had been doing, but all she did was chuckle.

"Hey, it's only fair now, right , Link?" Tetra responded. Without a second thought, she straightened herself so she could lift her top up and over her head. Feeling even bolder, she dropped her pants too to only leave her dark blue underwear remaining. It wasn't how she planned to do this, but Link's dumbstruck expression made it worthwhile.

When she went down for the second time, Link felt more of her skin on him than at any point in his life and the experience almost broke his brain. Tetra's taste in undergarments left almost nothing to the imagination in regards to her breasts and butt. The sensory overload reduced him to mere jelly beneath her. Ultimately, all of his thoughts and feelings could only go to one place. Tetra, on the other hand, had assumed near total control of the situation and felt quite relaxed to be freed from her bothersome clothing. Link was every bit as appealing to her as he usually was, but she wasn't sure how to proceed with him so helpless before her. She was having fun playing with his stomach, but even she felt some hesitation when she reached the brim of his pants. For a while now, she had come to regard Link as her personal voice of reason. Through all of her scattered attempts to seduce him, it woulds always be him to bring up the importance of patience in a relationship. The belt of his pants had become the one barrier she could never break. No matter how she pleaded, he simply would not continue once she made a move on the buckle. She peeked down at it once again and mulled the idea of ripping it open while he was still zoned out, but a different thought popped into her head when she noticed his hands slipping down her bare back. The last time they did this he had just gotten a squeeze of her rear end before they stopped, but, this time, she was ready to return the favor. Stretching out her knuckles, her hand became like the claw of a predator and went into for its prey protruding from right between Link's legs. When her palm clutched fiercely onto his most private areas, even Link had to realize what was happening amidst the incredible sensations dancing in his head.

"Tetra..." he huffed... "That's my..."

"It's only fair," she repeated from earlier before starting to really mess with him through his trousers. This got him squirming in a way she had never seen before. The new sense of power this new trick allotted her was absolutely exhilarating. Tetra even guided his hand down to her butt for a double-sided grope-fest, but there was no way this was going to be enough for her. Especially when she could sense something stirring underneath Link's pants. Her hand quickly moved from his bulge to his belt at that point. Link couldn't believe that she really wanted him in this way.

"Are you serious about this, Tetra?" he whispered, "Truly?"

"I'm a dirty girl, Link," she whispered back, "I want to see it. I have for a while now."

"I haven't shown it to anyone since family baths as a kid," he flashed back to his days at home with Aryll and his Grandma, the woman who instilled him with his strong sense of chivalry, "Is this really where the two of us are now?"

"I thought that would've been obvious by now. I've even been studying about some special ways to use that thing of yours to make you feel awesome," she giggled, "Now I only wonder if that constantly increasing shoe size of yours is an indicator of anything..."

"I'm not sure what you mean, but I doubt there's any way to stop you," he gave in to her open desires and his own private ones.

With Link's surrender, Tetra needed but a few snaps to get his belt open. Not one to tease herself, she disposed of the suspense and yanked his bottoms down to make the hardened appendage fly out into the air. The way she had been smothering him before had brought him to a state of full arousal, and the first up-close look she ever had of his most prized possession changed the atmosphere in the room in an instant. Link shuffled with self-consciousness. He was so used to her quips that her silence was something very uncomfortable for him. She so badly wanted to make some sort of remark, but the words escaped her at every turn. Nothing she had learned had prepared her for this.

"Wow... Link... You... I... um..." she stared wide-eyed.

"Uh... Tetra..." Link tried to reach her through the awkwardness. He couldn't believe he was actually hanging out at full mast for her like this, "This is getting really embarrassing. Perhaps it really was too soon for this."

"No!" Tetra shouted when he tried to pulls his pants back up. Instead she latched back on to yank them off completely. Her look of shock had been slowly changing to one of awe.

"You okay?" Link pulled himself up, having been taken a back by his girlfriend's sudden change in demeanor. He still couldn't figure out what was going on in her head. He looked back down at his own manhood. Her actions up until now had gotten him ferociously hard, but it didn't look too much different than it normally did to him, but the girl he had known to have an answer for everything seemed genuinely dumbstruck. She had even started to blush.

"Link..." her face then brightened, "I had all sorts of jokes prepared, but I honestly can't come up with a single way to make fun of this thing."

"Huh?" he blinked

"Big... It's big!" the girl finally managed to spit out an adjective. "It's rough, burly, manly!"

"Well yeah," He laughed, "I wouldn't be much of a man without it."

"These balls! They're hefty!" Tetra weighed his testicles in her palm.

"Be careful with those..." Link was secretly terrified of what she might be capable of here.

And look at these veins" she gleefully pointed out the bulging blue lines covering his shaft, "It's so... cool! Man, this thing doesn't suit you at all. Your face has always been so clueless and adorable, yet down here you're suddenly large and in charge! Oooh, I love it!"

"I'm glad you like it..." he shivered with anxiety,

"Hey, getting this big and hard means you like me too, right?" she inquired.

"Yeah, it does..." he answered with a hint of shame, "You do things to me, Tetra."

"Well, let's just say that the feeling is mutual," her face grew more sinister, "Now, it's time for a long overdue reward

While Link was still trying to process her comments, Tetra finally grabbed it. Her Hylian ears were rocked by the sound of the hum he made when she got her hand on the fleshy pillar. The spongy tissue surrounding what seemed to be a truly impervious level of rigidity was unbelievable. Her brain tried to imagine what it would be like to ride him or to even have him thrusting this thing into her. Every angle she could conceive set off a desperate thirst in her loins, but she figured that she still owed him a favor first.

"So Link..." Tetra held it up high, "Have you ever heard of what a blowjob is?"

"Niko might've mentioned it to me once or twice," Link admitted.

"Did you ever imagine getting one from me?" she pried further

This question forced Link into silence, but her interrogation skills were as strong as ever

"Come on now. Don't be shy," she gave him a tantalizing stroke, "Have you?"

"Y-Yes... Yes, I have," he forced himself to confess.

"Then cheer up," she grinned, "I'm going to give you one."

"R-Really?" he stammered.

"Yep, I'm gonna suck you off. I'd say you've earned at least that much," Tetra licked her lips, "Not to mention how delicious you look."

Her gesture nearly had him leaping for joy with his penis throbbing tremendously.

"I-If that's really what you want to do, but don't force yourself for my sake," he struggled to contain his eagerness.

Boldly flipping back a lock of hair, Tetra steadied his twitching organ and prepped herself with a deep breath. Her whole body tensed upon detecting just who fiercely he was gazing at her. Just the tip by itself looked so juicy yet so daunting as it leaked excitement all over, but she had to go for it. With one last whiff of the raw stench of lust in the room, her jaw opened, her tongue stretched, and her head descended upon him. Getting the bulky head in her lips as she finally got her first taste of him after years of teasing, and the way he recoiled when she started to suck on it was as amusing to watch as she had imagined. His glans was tender and fun to run her tongue around, but what she really wanted was the chance to sample the rock solid beast it was attached to. She started to make way downwards but was stunned by the amount of strain just taking the first few inches placed on her untrained jaw. This dick was nothing to joke about. It was not ready to negotiate but rather pry open whatever it needed to to achieve satisfaction. This was an obstacle unlike any other she had ever faced, but one she also craved. It was everything she thought a real man should be: firm and unwavering. However, as Link's masculinity left her at a shortness for words, it also left her at a shortness of breath. Even after getting such a good look at it, she had still underestimated what it was capable of. Seeing how much he was still delighting in all of this pushed her to force her mandible to its limit, but her limits were still her limits. She valiantly fought her way past the halfway point before falling back in a gasp for air.

"Are you okay, Tetra?!" Link flipped from pleasure to concern in the blink of an eye.

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but It's too strong for me," Tetra slumped in defeat, "My mouth can only open so wide. You're quite the piece of work."

"I never really thought of it that way," Link took his penis into his own hand. Tetra immediately felt disturbed by the downtrodden look in his eyes.

"Hey now. What's with a face like that," lifted his head back up, "Girls on the street tell me that guys are supposed to be proud to know that they have a big dick."

"But I never thought there was anything unusual about it before now," he replied, "You were doing so well, but what good is a large penis if it won't even let me make love to you properly."

"The responsibility and failure are mine, not yours," she professed her sense of duty, "It's up to me to make sure my jaw can open wide enough and my lungs can hold their breath long enough, and I swear that I will learn to pull it off. That huge schlong of yours is going to become the greatest gift you've ever gotten once I've mastered it. Princess' honor."

"Only you would use the title of princess that way," he sighed

"And I know you love me for it," she winked, "And don't think I'm stopping now. I looked into more than just fellatio. I'm still gonna find a way to make you cum. I wanna see you spunk."

"Awfully dirty language for a princess," he quipped back even as his groin throbbed at the proposal.

"But first it's time we faced each other on fair terms," Tetra released the bun in her hair before also unsnapping her bra and removing her panties to leave them both in the nude. Link practically had smoke coming out of his ears when he spotted her perfectly defined tan-lines and her dripping womanhood.

"You're beautiful," he blurted out even as he was ready to overload.

"Thanks, Link," she accepted his praise while masking her own self-consciousness.

"But you're also so wet down there," he noticed, "Gonzo told me that means..."

"Yes, Link," she cut him off, "You and that fat cock of yours went and made your captain horny. Unbearably so even. Are you happy about that?"

Link sure as hell was but couldn't form the correct words for it. The way his erection shot back up gave his answer for him though.

"Don't just stare like a moron," Tetra grabbed his wrist, "Go ahead and take a feel."

She guided his hand to her groin where he got a finger on her moist folds. This time it was her turn to quiver in response to his touch and it left Link mesmerized.

"Does it feel good, Tetra?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, "but don't get too worried about it. What I really want is your cock in there, and I'm going to get it."

She countered by reaching out to to take hold of Link's manhood once again. Tetra held it in her hands not in an aggressive way but in a considerate one. Instead of moving right away to start jerking it, she gave it a series of tender, focused squeezes. This gentle way of handling his penis was certainly enjoyable to Link, but he was more taken in by how it was so unlike anything he was used to from his own private sessions.

"Yes, this piece of meat is quite ready," Tetra fondled him carefully.

"Oh, Tetra, I need youuuuu," Link moaned started to turn into putty again.

"You most certainly do," she affirmed, absolutely loving her new ability to really push him to the brink.

The hand he had on her clitoris fell away in submission which allowed her to really turn up the heat on him. The squeezing turned to stroking and his pulsing turned to swelling. She bent back over to put her mouth on him again. Even if it was only the top part, she still felt the need to suck on it as best he could. The flavor was even raunchier than before. She slurped and squeezed while he wriggled and writhed. It dawned on her that he really was about to explode, but she couldn't stop now with how good she could tell she was feeling. Her research gave her a vague idea of what would happen next, but with Link she had a hunch the reality would far exceed her expectations."

"Tetra p-please," he forced himself to speak, "You're doing so wonderfully, but you've got to take it easier. T-There's going to be a lot if you don't."

Link's well intentioned warning only spiked her curiosity and enticed her to use both hands to wrangle his tool. She licked up all the fluid leaking out of the head to use as a preview of his orgasm. He tried with all his might not to splooge all over the girl who was trying so hard for him, but his mental defenses ultimately failed him. The walls came crumbling down and years of waiting came rushing out. The first rope he fired was of such force and volume that Tetra was sent back in pure amazement. The subsequent shots flew straight and true all over her body. His head snapped back in delight while Tetra was left to investigate the pure love he had just sprayed all over her. She needed a moment to comprehend the fact that she had not only let him do this but had actively pushed him to do so. Afterwards she started to inspect the juice that now coated her upper body and even her hair while he was still in the process of recovering from what had occurred. While the taste and odor certainly had a distinct bitterness to it. the texture of his seed was quite fascinating. She rubbed it in between her fingers to feel how slippery yet thick the substance was. Link recovered his mental faculties just in time to spot her playing with the ooze in her hair.

"Oh goddesses, what have I done?" he lamented, "I'm sorry, Tetra! You were just too skilled and gorgeous! I swear I don't always do that!"

"Really? That's a letdown," she stated rather bluntly.

"W-What?!" he couldn't believe his ears.

"It just wouldn't be like you to not make a mess of things. I chose you because I like that element of danger you bring. I'll just have to learn to handle it better, right" she rolled his spunk in her fingers

"Oh, Tetra!" he went and hugged her in his usual, overly emotional way, not caring in the slightest that she was still coated in his essence

"There, there, it's okay," she messed with his hair before switching to a more serious matter, "You're ready to keep going though, right? I'll be mad if you really just shot everything you had all over me."

"Of course not. I'll find a way to keep going if it's for you!" he continued to hold her tight.

"Good, it'd be to humiliating to end this little session of ours without finishing it properly," she reminded him, "Get yourself hard again because you're going all the way for the next one."

"And I'm the luckiest guy in the world for it," he kept on cuddling her, "Just give me a moment."

He continued cozying up to her and ran his hands all along her exposed flesh. He sampled the supple flesh of her breasts and buttocks while savoring the mixture of the smell of his own semen mixed in with her perfumes and natural scents. The visions he always had of finally going the distance with her raced through his head and sent a raging hard-on rising up her thigh.

"Damn it, Link!" she complained, "Only you would get a boner from snuggling!"

"But I want this, Tetra," he started getting sappy, "I've wanted it for so long..."

"Well, hurry up and get down on your back because I'm the one who gets to be on top," she ordered.

"What?" Link let out a rare objection to her demands, "but it's our first time."

"So?" Tetra didn't understand.

"It should be passionate and romantic," he explained, "I mean I'm normally fine following your lead, but I never imagined sitting back and doing nothing while losing my virginity."

"And just what did you imagine?" she crossed her arms.

"I dunno. Something where I get to hold your hands and look down into your striking, blue eyes while I go in with everything I have so the two of us can become one," he fantasized.

"You can't seriously expect me to go along with that gooey crap," she rebutted before freezing when she noticed how disappointed he was. It quickly struck her just how much more this meant to him than it did to her, and she placed a hand on his shoulder instead, "Okay, I get it. You're in control for this one."

"Really?" he cheered back up.

"Only if you agree that from now on I get to be on top whenever I choose," she offered.

"Yes, of course!" his head flailed in what seemed to be a nod.

With no further debate, Tetra swallowed her pride and laid back so now it was him towering over her. For the first time all night, she truly had no idea what to expect. Despite a few unexpected developments, she had still mostly maintained control of the situation as she had anticipated, but now it was her turn to submit to him and learn just what the hero was capable of. Link's dick hungered for her as badly as ever but he still forced himself to wait and soak in the moment.

"Come on, Link. Don't drag this out too long," she began feeling even more bashful as she got another look at his size and spread her legs further apart, "You have no idea how awkward this is for me."

"Sorry, Tetra. I at least have to take the time to make sure I never forget how lovely you look right now," he maintained his romanticism, "Just remember that I'll pull out the moment you tell me it's starting to hurt."

"Don't you dare start worrying about me now!" she spat "I'd sooner be broken in half than quit to a little bit of pain!"

"That's the Tetra I love so much," he beamed and was finally ready to go all the way down

Link lowered his hips so the head of his dick pressed against her still dripping opening. With a little push he got it inside only to run into the layer of skin that protected her most sacred area. As expected, it resisted his initial attempts at intrusion, but her eyes demanded that he press forward regardless. Receiving her signals clearly, he readied himself a plowed his way through with a little extra oomph. She bit her lip and clutched the sheets but kept her eyes on him to ensure he didn't retreat. The pain soon subsided and she could then embrace the sensation of being united with her hero.

"You okay down there, Tetra?" Link had to ask no matter what she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she remained strong, "I was ready for worse, but now I can finally say that I've truly made a man out of you."

"I loved every moment of it," he reminisced.

"But now it's your turn to make a woman out of me," she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes in the moment he had always dreamed about.

"I'd be honored to," he gladly returned the favor.

The way this all had played out like he had always hoped made him almost want to tear up, yet it also made him so hard that it became impossible to ignore the approximately three fourths of his manhood that still needed to go inside her. Despite having broken through her maidenhood, her body was not going to casually welcome an intrusion this large. He tried to ease himself in bit by bit, but the hesitation in his movements was clear enough for Tetra to see right through what he was doing.

"I know what you're thinking about Link, and I need you to stop," she told him, "Regardless of what you think going all in might do to me, it'll hurt me so much more if I can't get all of that cock of yours inside me. Quit your worrying and push."

"Okay, I'll do it," he agreed. His penis needed this too sorely to say otherwise.

With her innards only increasing their resistance as he made it halfway, he was forced to bring his hands down to her sides. Tetra realized that she was letting him turn her into a ragdoll but hungered for his meat too badly to care. With the support of his well built up strength, Link was able to bury himself completely within her with an overpowering thrust of his sword. Her eyes slammed shut and her body trembled as she was presented with his cock's complete form in an entirely new manner. Its shape and size were imprinted within her just as this feeling would surely become an everlasting memory of her time together with him.

"Goodness Tetra, you're really throttling me in there. It's so warm and mushy," he paused to enjoy the moment, "How are you holding up down there?

"Mmmmm, I think I'll be more than alright," she purred as the stress wore off and the pleasure set in, "I can feel your heartbeat when you're all the way in like this. You must have quite a bit of blood flow down there."

"Um... Thanks?" Link took what he assumed to be a compliment

"So is this as far as your little fantasy goes? Just the two of us staring at each other?" she rolled her eyes, "If you're not up for actual fucking, I'm more than ready to take over."

"No, no, I'm ready!" he ensured her, "But what about when I'm about to ejaculate? You want me to pull out?"

"Stop thinking and fuck my brains out," she groaned, "I'll deal with what happens next."

"Alright," he tightened his grip on her, "You did ask for it."

Now that the most difficult parts were out of the way, Link finally had the freedom to make the most of his strength. He slowly pulled himself out of Tetra only to go back in with a little extra force. Each time he did it managed to elicit a tiny "ooh" or "ah" out of her. Once he had familiarized himself with the motion he could then crank up his speed, and it was when he started to get this momentum that for the first time all night that he could see Tetra starting to submit to him. As he went faster and faster he finally got full-on moan out of her.

"Oh fuck, the scraping, the scraping!" she cried.

Link didn't know exactly what she meant, but, deep inside of Tetra, his cock was really starting to make a real impression. She had made an earlier mental note regarding its firmness and rugged texture, but she hadn't remotely considered how much of a difference it would make when he started rubbing it all across her inner walls. It wasn't long before he had her heart racing faster than his. She could never get herself to admit it to him, but she quickly realized how little a chance she stood of outlasting him like this. The heat radiating from his manhood only made it worse and rushed her along on the path to delirium. Squirming beneath him she let out a squeal that served as her white flag of surrender to his masculinity and her own desires.

"Oh Goddesses," Link whispered when he watched and felt her orgasm all around his dick.

It relieved him of so much guilt to see that he could give her the same type of joy that she gave him, but he also knew that he had much to offer himself. The sensation of his shaft tensing before his approaching climax took on a new meaning as it happened while he was still crashing against her deepest areas. With his hips going into autopilot, his hands moved up to her shoulders in order to hold her close. He was still considering the idea of pulling out, but Tetra's hand coming up to his face with a sweet smile gave him the courage to continue. Her vagina had tightened up like a steel trap during her orgasm and he could even feel her pulse through it as well. It was a swirling inferno within her, and it had him more than ready to erupt.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum, Tetra," he demonstrated a rare lapse in his refusal to use vulgar language.

"Go on... Do it all inside..." her mind was still recovering from how his cock had scrambled it.

"Yes, I'm gonna, I wanna..." he mumbled with balls still slapping audibly against her rear with each plunge.

Link,wanted it badly now. He knew the risks but he had to keep pushing forward. With her clamping down on him the way she had, he likely didn't have a choice anyway, but now he could shut his brain off and let his balls take care of the rest. They were really brewing up a storm and he could feel a certain something going on at the base of his penis. The sensation crept its way up his shaft until his whole dick was surging with it. It had his whole lower body shaking while continuing to heave into her. Tetra was already more than satisfied with how this had all turned and was now relishing in watching his face as it contorted into odd shapes with every move he made. Through changes she could feel in his manhood and his motions, she knew the end was imminent. He was on the edge and now mustering the strength he needed to get himself over the hump. Ultimately, he got it when her vaginal walls twisted in just the right way to apply the pressure needed to break him. Her innards yanked him in balls deep, and he collapsed on top of her as his seed started to pour out. Even with most of his body going limp though, his hips certainly kept on bucking the whole time he was shooting. Tetra had heard that it was tough for men to go more than once in a session, yet she could feel that Link would just keep on cumming as if nothing happened. She gave him a congratulatory pat on the back as the pleasantly mushy warmth filled her loins

"That's it. Bust a nut for me," she petted him.

"Oh man," Link groaned through the final spurts, "Did I really just do that?"

"I think you just did," she teased, "Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that you'd have that much in you. You're some kind of wild beast."

"You were wringing me out. I couldn't stop it," he slid out of her with a mixture of his fluids and her coating his groin.

"Well, anyway I let you have your fun, so I hope you're happy now," she chided him.

"My fun? You're the one who started all this," he objected.

"Oh, you won't know what hit you when I've had my fun," Tetra advised him, "I'll be better prepared for you next time."

"I'm looking forward to it, Tetra," he took a spot beside her, "I could go again if you needed me to."

"No, I'm clearly not up for that yet," she conceded, "Just wait a little longer you horse-dicked buffoon.

She playfully bonked him on the head when he snuggled up to her on the bed, but, despite his earlier claim, it still didn't take long for him to fall asleep next to her. Rolling over, she pulled a cover over him and her so she could do the same. As she was nodding off, she still managed to notice the tent rising in his sheets out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure how long it would take to get used to, but one thought was clear in her mind.

"I really picked myself a winner."

END


End file.
